


Spontaneous Decisions

by Shadows_echoes



Series: A Series of One-shots [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, fluff?, just a cute little fic that someone requested, maybe one swear word?, someone's in denial my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_echoes/pseuds/Shadows_echoes
Summary: Prompts: “Come over here so I can even out the other side of your face, you fucker! I dare you!” and “so, are you guys dating or..?”





	Spontaneous Decisions

Nines.

It was a nickname literally derived from his serial number and assigned to your partner at the DPD. Surprisingly enough, however, he didn’t seem to mind it. If anything, _Nines_ embraced it. Though that’s likely because it served as a constant reminder to everyone of what he is: a machine. Considering all of the time and effort you put into nudging him towards that miniscule amount of humanity within him, you regarded the dehumanizing nickname with distaste and were not particularly fond of it.

Though, you are not particularly fond of _him_ at the moment either.

“Come over here so I can even out the other side of your face, you fucker! I dare you!”

Nines stops walking. He does not retrace his _oh so recent_ long strides and approach you, but he does turn around, one eyebrow raised as he watches you march towards him. His arctic eyes meet the fire in yours with cool indifference.

Despite the auto-repairing tendencies of his synthetic skin, the faintest smear of blueblood is still visible on the corner of his jaw from where he had been hurt. And despite your sharp words, you only punch his shoulder when you finally reach him.

Most people would have taken a step backward to stabilize themselves from the force of the blow- flinched at the very least. Nines, however, does not waver or move a single inch. You know you should consider yourself lucky- incredibly, _illogically,_ lucky that he doesn’t react considering he’s severely injured people on the very spot they stood for much less. But you don’t care.

“Feel better?” he asks, words coated in a layer of ice.

“ _Marginally,_ ” you snap, though both of you probably know it for the lie that it is. “What the _hell_ was that back there, Nines? You literally threw the entire plan out of the window! _Weeks and weeks_ of planning this operation- _gone!_ We nearly lost them!”

He holds your glare with ease- so much so that you wonder if he ever even deviated in the first place, if those instability errors ever really reached him. Couldn’t he see how upset you are? You want him to apologize for butchering the plan. You want it to _affect_ him- affect him like his actions are affecting you. You have only ever seen the ice in his eyes soften on a handful of occasions, and only when the two of you were alone, but you want to see that again too.

“There was an opening and I took it,” he answers. “I did what was necessary.”

“What you did was stupidand an _unnecessary_ risk!”

You don’t back down, and because Nines doesn’t know how to do such a thing personally, the two of you are left at a standoff, each assessing the other and glaring to varying degrees.

“So, are you guys dating or..?”

You blink, confusion temporarily overcoming your anger. Then, slowly, your head swivels towards the origin of the gruff question. 

Hank stands a few feet away with Connor by his side, and their eyes shift curiously between you and Nines. 

You wonder how long they’ve been there for, and what on _earth_ would make Hank ask such a stupid, _irrelevant_ question.

“ _That’s_ your question right now? Are you serious? What-” you cut yourself off, taking a deep breath before you say something you shouldn’t to your lieutenant before deciding that replying, in general, isn’t even worth it. “You know what?-” you huff, “-I don’t want to deal with _any_ of you right now. I’m going home. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

You turn to leave but Nines, it seems, is against it. A brisk protest about paperwork leaves his lips, but you ignore it in favor of walking away from _all_ of them and getting into your car. You couldn’t care less about the shitstorm of paperwork that would need to be filed for this mess of an operation. And if you were going to get into an argument with your partner about it -which you _most certainly_ intend on doing- then so be it, but you’d rather not have an audience.

Besides, what kind of question even _was_ that? ‘ _Are you two dating?_ ’ Pfft. You were just frustrated that Nines nearly got himself killed, and _did_ get himself hurt, for _no_ reason at all. You have the right to be angry! And worried about your partner’s spontaneous, _impulsive_ decisions which never seem to cease injuring him! It’s not as if that means you _like_ him romantically. Because… you don’t… That would be crazy.

Right? 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought?


End file.
